User blog:Galvatream/Here comes another update Blog!
Thrid update blog. So let's dive into the world of my fanfictions. So, as usual, I'll be going over Soldier of Darkness, Kailor Trilogy, Post Season 10 Canon and Ninjaformers. And as a bonus, each day will gave a piece of art relating to each Ninja upon a new forum page starting tomorrow. The ninja day themes can be found upon my update schedule on my user page. So let's begin with Soldier of Darkness. So far, we've seen that Kai's alive, and that he has the Fangpyre Fang Blade. He's currently residing with Chen, Asolor and Skylor. Pythor thus begins a new plan to take over Ninjago. What's to come. Well. We'll be returning from the past to the present. We'll see the Ninja discuss Dark Samurai and who he might be and what he wants and why he seems so hostile to them despite seeming to have "good intentions". We also see Dark Samurai and Dark Fury attacked the Serpentine fortress. Moving on, we have the Kailor Trilogy. So far, within book one, we've seen many things. But next chapter will see Kai and Skylor have an encounter with the Molten Dragon and it's rider, who will be a brand new character. Meanwhile, we'll be seeing the Ninja begin to gather allies for the impending Molten Army invasion. Post Season 10 Canon. More so, The Abyss, we've seen Kai return, Caleb slowly master what took the Ninja years to master and all but one of the Abyssons. We also got the first mention of the Order of The Dragon. In Sacrifice, we see Kai sacrifice himself so that Cole and Lloyd may warn the Ninja off the threat held by Typhon and his forces. In Snaky Business, we see the return of Pythor and learn the origin of The Great Devourer and by extent, the Vermillion's true home. Snaky Business will also bring back the Vermillion. Ninjaformers. So far, we've focused mostly on Kai. And while Chen's in the primary villain for this first part, we will focus on Kai and Team Fire. The next chapter will see the first and only appearance of Lockdown. It will also complete the full list of members of Team Fire. Now, while Sunday has remained confined to this blog post. Next Sunday will see the rise of a new fanfiction. (Yes, so many to keep track off). This story will take place on Earth-7453274, yes, a crossover story. Rather then focus on Kai, this will focus on Nya and Jay. Here is the basic information. Nya and Jay are the protagonists, obviously, Kai and Garmadon are the antagonists. It will be a Jaya fanfic, mentions of Kailor(Kai and Skylor) and Pixane(Pixel and Zane). If you want to give ideas to plot points for this fanfic. Feel free to leave them in the comments. And now, for the art. We have the first look at Lord Pernicious within the post-season 10 canon. This will remain his default appearance for a while. This is the first piece of art I've placed here that has a background. I do need to work on the lightning. But the rocks he's standing on, the mountains and clouds are perfect. If you have a keen eye, this pose may be familiar. Perhaps it has been seen within official Ninjago art before, guess right, and I'll happily draw you an OC of your choice(As long as it's yours), as a Transformers. Category:Blog posts